


Half a Loaf

by TW Lewis (gardendoor)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-12
Updated: 2005-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardendoor/pseuds/TW%20Lewis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark little PWP, Jim copes with the loss of Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half a Loaf

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: They’re not mine. I rescued this dark little pwp from the great fanfic wipe of 2005, enjoy.

Simon rubbed his face wearily before going into the interrogation room, wondering if he'd done something in a previous life to warrant this latest, further descent into hell. The suspect, on the other hand, seemed completely at ease for the first time in ages despite the handcuffs.

"So, Jim," Simon asked, pointedly _not_ turning on the recorder when he sat down, "Do you want to tell me why Tricia Galloway claims you've been stalking her?"

"I wouldn't say stalking."

"What would you call it, then?"

"Dating. I've been dating her. She just overreacted, that's all."

"Overreacted? She said you went through her things, checked up on her at work, refused to stay away from her -- Jim, when a woman says she doesn't want to see you anymore, you're supposed to listen!"

"I can't. You don't understand."

"So explain it to me."

Jim's expression became shuttered, as though he knew what effect his words would have and didn't want to see. "I would have thought it would be the heart, you know? Next best thing to his brain. But I looked up the guy who got his heart, and nothing. Zip. Same deal with the lungs and eyes. But the liver, Simon, I didn't think about it, but that's what clears out all the toxins, you know? Changes the scent? I bet he'd have a few theories about that if he were here."

End.


End file.
